


Be an Opener of Doors

by Mayalaen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Double Penetration in One Hole, Figging, Fisting, Flogging, Gunplay, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Manhandling, Object Insertion, Painplay, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sounding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/pseuds/Mayalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the request of Sabriel, Gabriel/Dean/Sam, DP, voyeurism, fisting, figging, sounding, gunplay, creampie.  Dean always knew that Gabriel was a kinky son of a bitch but he didn't know he was this kinky.</p><p>Dean accidentally (well, Gabriel's definition of "accidentally") walks in on his brother and Gabriel having some kinky, kinky sex. Instead of walking away, he finds himself pretty entranced. After a few minutes of watching, Gabriel invites him in (to Dean's embarrassment) and tells him to join the party. Dean does.</p><p>I would love it if you could include include sounding, figging, fisting, DP (a must), creampie, and gunplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be an Opener of Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Links: [My LJ](http://mayalaen.livejournal.com/12655.html) || [Original Prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/79365.html?thread=29253381#t29253381)

Dean had agreed to separate rooms because they'd had some extra cash and Sam had insisted that Dean would keep him up, and Dean figured Sam needed his beauty sleep or maybe Sam had wanted to give himself a cucumber facial scrub or something.  
  
The whimpering and moaning coming from the next room was getting louder by the minute, and Dean figured Sam was having another nightmare. Being the awesome big brother he is, Dean decided to go gently wake his brother. Dean heard a yelp followed by more moaning as he opened the door between his hotel room and Sam's.  
  
Dean froze as he looked at the bed. He couldn't move if he wanted to. And he really, really wanted to. If only he could move, he could close and lock the door, then go and rinse his brain with bleach. A lot of bleach.  
  
They hadn't seen Gabriel in a while. But there he was on the bed, fucking something in and out of Sam's asshole.  
  
Dean would have been able to move if Sam sounded like he needed help, but given the fact that there were no restraints involved and that Sam had a white-knuckled grip on the headboard, knees on the bed, back arched, head thrown back, and he was shoving his ass back toward Gabriel with each in-stroke, moaning and whimpering like he was having the best sex of his life, Dean had to admit that Sam was having a great time.  
  
He was so focused on Sam that it took Dean an embarrassingly long time to realize Gabriel was looking right at him.  
  
Dean's jaw dropped even further, and then his mouth started to move as if he was trying to say something, but nothing was coming out. He wanted to beg Gabriel to ignore him, to not tell Sam that Dean had seen this, but there was still the issue of Dean being frozen where he was standing.  
  
About the time he realized Gabriel was smirking at him, Dean also realized he was blindingly hard in his jeans. Yeah, he was totally turned on by this, and if that wasn't bad enough, Gabriel's smirk grew as he eyed Dean's crotch, obviously getting a kick out of the fact that Dean was hard.  
  
“Oh, Sammy!” Gabriel crooned as he continued fucking Sam with whatever it was he was holding. “It looks like big brother wants a turn.”  
  
“Mmm,” Sam moaned as he turned his head and looked right at Dean. Then Sam let out a throaty chuckle.  
  
Dean would swear on his deathbed the squeak that came out of his mouth was completely appropriate to the situation and not at all girly or something to tease him about later.  
  
Dean looked between the two of them, shocked even more to see that Sam wasn't freaking out. Dean's dick twitched in his pants, reminding him that it was very much up for anything Sam and Gabriel would let him join in on.  
  
“It's a pretty big bed,” Gabriel said. “Come on over and see what's got Sam making such delicious noises, kiddo.”  
  
Dean wanted to turn around and leave. He really should do that. But. Okay, it was just a curiosity thing. He just wanted to know what that thing was Gabriel was using on Sam. Because he might want to try it himself one day if it was as much fun as Sam made it out to be.  
  
“C'mon, Dean,” Sam said with a lazy grin. “You know you want to have some fun,”  
  
Dean's feet made the decision for him. They walked him over to the edge of the king-sized bed before Dean could stop himself. He didn't know what to do once he got there, so he just waited.  
  
“Get undressed, jerk!” Sam barked, then chuckled when Dean jumped and started pulling his clothes off.  
  
His shoes went first, but it wasn't until he had ditched his T-shirt and tossed his jeans to the side that he saw more items on the bedside table.

On the table was a ridiculously huge tube of lube, Sam's small knife that he usually carried concealed in his clothes, a very odd-looking piece of fruit or possibly a vegetable of some sort, Sam's gun, a wooden paddle, handcuffs, a couple of cockrings, a flogger – and Dean only knew the name of that item because of a DVD he had shoved into a secret compartment in the trunk where one of two lesbians using the thing had called it a flogger – and a long, round stick of shiny silver.  
  
Dean froze again. He'd seen some of these things used in porn videos he'd watched where they got a little bit kinky, but the other stuff, well, he had no clue what they were. His eyes lingered on the silver, and he shivered, unsure why he had that reaction or what one would do with the silver.  
  
“Did you forget about having some fun?” Gabriel teased with a raised eyebrow.  
  
It was enough to snap Dean out of his staring contest with the items on the table. “Ah, no. I, yeah, I'm up for having fun.”  
  
“Well, there's a no-clothing-allowed rule for getting on the bed,” Gabriel said as he pointedly looked Dean up and down.  
  
“Oh, yeah,” Dean said as he finished pulling off his socks and underwear. Dean crawled up onto the bed, kneeled, then plopped his ass down on his heels.  
  
Gabriel's smirk turned into a full smile, which threw Dean a little because it almost looked as if Gabriel was genuinely happy Dean had joined them, and it might've been the first time Gabriel had looked at Dean without mocking him in some way.  
  
“Do you know what this is?” Gabriel asked, tossing a glance at Sam's asshole, then looking Dean in the eye. Gabriel resumed fucking Sam with something that looked like a dildo now that Dean was closer.  
  
“Uhm, no,” Dean replied, nearly drooling and close to not caring if he was mocked for his eagerness.  
  
“This,” Gabriel said as he shoved extra hard on the thing in Sam's ass, eliciting a punched-out moan from Sam, “is ginger root.” Gabriel shoved the root in until the carefully-carved, flared head popped into Sam's ass and fit snugly, Sam letting out a grunt as it went in.  
  
“So you're shoving a vegetable up Sam's ass,” Dean said flatly.  
  
Dean was the kind of guy who didn't judge too harshly when it came to sexual practices. If it got somebody off and everybody was happy, why not. He wasn't necessarily into food play, but it never really did anything for him beside how excited chicks got when he'd pull a can of whipped cream out of their fridge and suggest they use it.  
  
A funny-looking vegetable root didn't seem all that exciting to Dean. But it must've done something for Sam.  
  
Gabriel chuckled. “Funny thing about ginger root, is that when you clean off the skin and shape it right, it reacts inside your ass and gives you a tingly and warm sensation. The more Sam clenches around it, the more it reacts inside him,” Gabriel explained.  
  
“Then when someone fucks you,” Sam continued with a breathy voice, “your asshole is all sensitive, and it feels amazing.”  
  
“Huh,” Dean said as he watched Sam's hole spasm around the root.  
  
“We can try that on you another time,” Gabriel said, then pulled the root out of Sam and tossed it on the floor. “I saw you looking at the sound,” Gabriel said, pointing at the long piece of silver. “Wanna try it out?”  
  
Dean had no idea what it was for. A part of him didn't want to know what it was for, but a much, much bigger and hornier part of him was dying to know.  
  
Sam turned around and sat on the bed, his back against the headboard. The excited and expectant look on his face relaxed Dean a bit. Sam didn't seem shocked that Gabriel had mentioned the tool, and he wasn't trying to talk Gabriel out of using it on Dean. That had to be a good sign.  
  
“Sit down next to Sam,” Gabriel said as he grabbed the metal and gestured toward the head of the bed with the thing in his hand. “You're gonna love this,” Gabriel said with a grin.

Dean did as he was told, feeling a nervous flutter in his stomach, but it didn't seem to have an impact on his cock, as it was still rock hard.  
  
“Here, get comfortable,” Sam said, grabbing Dean's left shoulder and pulling him forward, then shoving a pillow behind him. Sam turned toward Dean, obviously wanting a good seat for the show.  
  
Gabriel took the lube and squeezed some into the palm of his right hand, the metal held out of the way between his fingers. “Now this isn't going to do any damage to you, and I'll make this really fun, but you need to try and keep still. Don't flinch, and don't try to yank on it. Let me take care of it, okay?”  
  
“Uhm, okay, but what is it? What are you going to do?” Dean asked.  
  
Gabriel used the index finger of his left hand to gather some of the lube and spread it over the end of the sound and about one third of the way up the surface of the metal. He then grabbed Dean's cock, making Dean yelp, not only because his dick was hard and sensitive, but because he hadn't expected Gabriel to just grab him like that. Gabriel chuckled at Dean's reaction, then he spread some of the lube over the tip of Dean's cock.  
  
“Oh, fuck, wait!” Dean nearly screamed as he held up his hands in a back-off gesture. “This looks like it's going in my dick!” Dean knew his eyes were open wide enough to give him a hysterical look, and he was impressed when neither Sam nor Gabriel laughed at him.  
  
“Don't knock it 'til you've tried it,” Gabriel said as he jacked Dean's dick in an obvious attempt to keep Dean aroused and try to calm him.  
  
“But it, I mean, fuck, doesn't it hurt?” Dean asked, his nose scrunched up in disgust.  
  
“It feels a little funny at first,” Sam said, “but once you get over that, it feels amazing!”  
  
“Put your hands down flat on the bed and sit still,” Gabriel ordered.  
  
For some reason that Dean would never be able to figure out, he obeyed. Dean didn't think Gabriel had mojo'd him, but something about the command and the tone of voice Gabriel used not only reassured him but it also made him act without thinking.  
  
“There we go,” Gabriel said with a smile.  
  
Dean held his breath as Gabriel gently pinched the end of his dick, making his slit open up wide. Just the feeling of his slit being open like that was a new sensation to Dean, and he didn't know if he liked it.  
  
“You've got to breathe, kid,” Gabriel said, and he paused to give Dean a look that said he was going wait until Dean was breathing again.  
  
Dean took in a shuddering breath. The metal looked cold and too big around to fit where Gabriel intended to shove it.  
  
“Keep breathing,” Gabriel said, still waiting for Dean. “I've had this done to me more than once. Do you really think I'd let someone do this to me more than once if it was anything but fun?”  
  
Dean looked up at Gabriel, who looked totally sincere. It was an odd look on that face, but Dean guessed that when it came to pleasure, even someone like Gabriel could set aside the mocking and teasing if it meant having fun.  
  
“Okay,” Dean croaked. “I'm okay. Go ahead.” Dean nodded and attempted a smile that most likely turned out to be a grimace, but it must've worked.  
  
“Alrighty then,” Gabriel said with a big smile. “Remember to hold still.”  
  
“Okay,” Dean said as he forced himself to obey.  
  
Dean tried to remember to breathe, but it was shaky. Gabriel touched the tip of the sound to Dean's dick, ran it over the skin almost teasingly.  
  
“And the cool thing about Gabriel doing this,” Sam said, leaning in to see better, “is that you don't have to worry about sterilization or infection.”  
  
“Oh, uhm, yeah, that's cool,” Dean said, and any other time he would have been embarrassed at how his voice cracked.  
  
Dean gasped as the tip of the sound slipped into his dick, but he held still. It didn't feel good. It didn't hurt, and Dean had felt much worse things in his life than this, but it sure as hell wasn't fun yet.  
  
“Ah!” Dean yelped as the sound slid in more, and he tried to keep still, but his entire body was shivering.

“You have no idea how sexy you look right now, do you?” Gabriel said, his voice calming Dean just as much as it aroused him. “Nobody's ever fucked your dick, but I get to be the one to do it. Nobody's ever touched you here.”  
  
The sound slid in further, but Dean let out another totally appropriate squeak as Gabriel started fucking it in and out of Dean's dick, each in-stroke letting the sound slide in a tiny bit deeper than the last, letting gravity do the work.  
  
Even though it still felt weird, the fucking motion and the way Gabriel seemed to be so excited to have Dean in this way, well, it was turning Dean on fast.  
  
“You've got a gorgeous cock,” Gabriel continued. “It's thick enough to get a good hold on and long enough that I could play with the entire length of this sound.”  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Dean groaned as Gabriel used the thumb of the hand holding Dean's cock to massage just under the head.  
  
“Would you like that, Dean? Do you want me to fuck your whole cock?” Gabriel asked.  
  
“Mmm,” Dean whimpered as he watched more and more of the sound disappear into his dick.  
  
“That's so fucking hot!” Sam whispered.  
  
This was so different to anything Dean had ever experienced in his life. There was a nearly overwhelming sense that there shouldn't be something in his cock, but that combined with the mild stretching sensation, the cold metal slowly warming, and the way he could see it fucking in and out of his cock made for a full-body sensation of tingling and excitement.  
  
“Oh, fuck, there!” Dean cried out as the sound slid in and hit a spot that felt amazing. “That, fuck, that's, f-fuck, I'm going to come!”  
  
Gabriel held the sound where it was and stopped rubbing the underside of Dean's dick. “Don't come with the sound in there,” he said.  
  
Dean let out a whine. He wanted so badly to thrust up, to grab his dick and start jacking off whether the sound stayed in or not.  
  
“Okay, as I pull it out, let out a long breath,” Gabriel instructed.  
  
Dean did as he was told and nearly came as Gabriel pulled the sound out. It was almost as good as coming, and he let his head fall back onto the headboard with a thunk.  
  
“I take it you enjoyed that,” Sam said with obvious glee.  
  
Dean slowly opened his eyes and turned head his toward Sam. “You think?” he said, his words slurred with pleasure and arousal.  
  
“Well don't get all lazy on me now,” Gabriel said as he tossed the sound in the same direction the ginger root had gone a while ago. “I've still got more toys!”  
  
Dean chuckled. Gabriel had let go of Dean's cock, so Dean reached down and ran his thumb over the tip, shivering at how sensitive his dick was.  
  
“I get to pick next,” Sam said as he sprang up to his knees and crawled over Dean to get to the beside table.  
  
Dean let out a loud bark of laughter at Sam's enthusiasm. “Are you picking what gets used on me or you?” Dean asked, realizing as he said it that he didn't really care which of them it was used on.  
  
“Neither,” Sam said as he crawled over to Gabriel and shoved him down onto his side. “It's Gabriel's turn,” Sam said with a leer.  
  
Gabriel didn't look as though he was going to have a problem with getting a turn, even though Sam was holding his gun. Dean felt a thrill of excitement run through his body.  
  
Sam turned to look Dean in the eye. “It's not loaded,” he reassured Dean.  
  
Sam positioned Gabriel how he wanted him, and Gabriel let him. Gabriel's head was toward the top right corner of the bed, while his feet were near the bottom left corner. The bed was big enough that Dean was comfortably sitting against the headboard and wasn't in Sam or Gabriel's way, but he still had a great vantage point.  
  
“Suck on it,” Sam demanded as he pressed the end of the barrel against Gabriel's lips.  
  
Gabriel moaned as he opened his mouth and did as he was told. Dean had always figured the guy probably had an oral fetish. Someone who was constantly popping candy into their mouth had to have at least a little bit of an oral fixation.

Gabriel was good. He didn't just give a quick suck on the end of the gun. Instead he caressed the barrel with his lips, slowly bringing his head up and then back down again as if he were blowing a cock. He pulled off the end, lips wet with spit, then licked around the barrel of the gun, shoved his tongue in the end, pushed up far enough to get the entire barrel in his mouth, then slowly let it slide back out.  
  
By the time Gabriel laid his head back down on the bed with a satisfied smirk, Dean was pushing down on his own cock with the heel of his hand to keep from getting too excited and ending things early. Once Dean was able to tear his gaze from Gabriel, he noticed that Sam was leaking precome on Gabriel's thigh, Sam's mouth hanging open slightly as he panted.  
  
“It's all nice and wet now,” Gabriel said as his eyebrows raised. “You probably shouldn't let that go to waste.”  
  
There was no way in hell Dean could stop his long groan of approval. “Fuck him with it,” Dean said when Sam sat there staring at Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel planted his left foot on the bed, his knee bent, and Dean just knew Gabriel had done that so Dean would be able to see better. Dean still wanted to get closer, though, so he got on his knees and crawled to Gabriel, Dean's knees brushing against Gabriel's side.  
  
Sam swung his leg over Gabriel's right leg and sat down on it, his dick and balls lying across Gabriel's thigh.  
  
Gabriel reached out and grabbed Dean's cock with his right hand and started gently tugging on it. Not enough to get Dean off, but the casual stimulation felt great.  
  
Dean watched closely as Sam shoved the barrel of the gun up under Gabriel's chin, forcing a grunt out him. “You want me to fuck you with my gun, Gabe?” Sam growled.  
  
Dean bucked at that, fucking Gabriel's fist. Damn, but his brother was fucking hot. And the way Gabriel just let Sam do as he pleased turned Dean on even more.  
  
“Yeah, Sam,” Gabriel replied, voice husky. He grinned up at Sam. “I wanna see you try and get me off with just your gun in my ass,” Gabriel taunted.  
  
Dean moaned again, but he controlled his hips this time. He didn't want to get so excited that he came too soon. He wasn't ready to come yet.  
  
“Mouthy son of a bitch,” Sam grumbled under his breath, though he was smiling as he said it.  
  
Sam trailed the barrel of the gun slowly down Gabriel's chest, making sure to catch Gabriel's nipple with the front sights, making Gabriel's gasp from the pain. Sam trailed the barrel down Gabriel's belly, dipping into his navel, circling it, then dipping in again before dragging the end of the gun down the underside of Gabriel's cock.  
  
Sam used the gun to nudge at Gabriel's balls. He wasn't severe, but it wasn't a gentle nudge either.  
  
“Ah, fuck!” Gabriel growled as he jerked away from the pain. “You're a mean little boy,” Gabriel said with a snort.  
  
“Yeah, you already know this about me, yet you keep coming back, and I have no idea why,” Sam said with feigned innocence.  
  
Dean hadn't realized the two of them had been doing this for a while. Sure, he'd seen heated looks between the two. Sam didn't realize just how observant his big brother could be. Gabriel, on the other hand, well, Dean was pretty sure Gabriel was more observant than anyone gave him credit for, so he probably knew Dean had figured out there was something going on between them.  
  
Dean hadn't considered the possibility of them inviting him in on anything. In fact, before he'd walked in on them, he hadn't even realized he'd wanted to join in. Jerking off in front of your brother while the two of you watched porn when dad was away years ago is one thing. Inviting that same brother to join in on kinky fun with your fuckbuddy was a completely different matter.  
  
Dean didn't really have a problem with it. He didn't think Sam ever had a problem with it either. Sam wasn't the type to quietly endure things he really didn't like, so Dean knew the instant Sam had seen him and not freaked that Sam was completely okay with this.

“It's our deep and meaningful debates that keeps us coming back for more,” Gabriel said completely straight-faced.  
  
Dean let out a dorky chuckle, then felt his face flush with embarrassment, but neither Gabriel nor Sam teased him about it, so it was all good.  
  
“Nah, it's my amazingly hot ass, my giant cock, and my willingness to try anything once that keeps you coming back,” Sam said as he used his left hand to pull Gabriel's balls out of the way.  
  
“Yeah, that too,” Gabriel said as he let his left leg fall open even more.  
  
At the mention of Sam's cock size, Dean couldn't help but look. He'd seen Sam's dick before plenty of times, and he'd even seen it erect more times than he could count, but being able to look at it as much as he wanted and know that he'd probably be allowed to play with it soon had him rocking into Gabriel's fist.  
  
“Somebody's jumping ahead, here,” Gabriel said with a chuckle as he let go of Dean's dick.  
  
Dean groaned at the loss of Gabriel's hand, but quickly recovered from his disappointment when Gabriel reached back and started palming Dean's left ass cheek. Fine, so Dean would have come too soon, and now that Gabriel was playing with his ass, he would last longer and still get felt up, so he couldn't complain.  
  
Dean realized that the gun had probably dried on its way to Gabriel's ass, so he reached over and snagged the lube, squeezed some out onto his index and middle fingers, then unceremoniously smeared it over Gabriel's asshole.  
  
“Ah! That's fucking cold, you little shit!” Gabriel complained loudly as he tried to jerk away.  
  
Gabriel wasn't able to move very far with Sam sitting on his leg, but his reaction to the cold lube on his asshole made both Sam and Dean laugh.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, very funny,” Gabriel grumbled. “You just wait until it's your turn.”  
  
Sam laughed again, but Dean scowled down at Gabriel. “You sure are a whiny little bitch,” Dean teased right back.  
  
“Oh, you are so gonna get it,” Gabriel promised. “I can't wait to make you squeal.”  
  
Sam laughed so hard that Dean turned his scowl on him. “I thought we were fucking Gabriel's ass with your gun, chuckles,” Dean sneered.  
  
“We are. But the look on your face will be too good to pass up. The realization that Gabriel is a whole hell of a lot stronger than you and can pretty much do anything he wants to you hasn't hit yet, has it?” Sam asked with a sly grin.  
  
It was Gabriel's turn to laugh as Dean's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.  
  
“Oh, Sam, you should've gotten video of that reaction!” Gabriel said, laughing so hard he wrapped his left arm around his stomach.  
  
“You suck,” Dean growled as he shook himself out of his shock.  
  
Sam practically giggled. He had let go of Gabriel's balls sometime during the conversation, but he grabbed them again and pulled them out of the way, rolling them more than necessary, but Gabriel didn't seem to mind.  
  
Dean tried to forget what Sam had just said. Gabriel wouldn't force Dean to do something he really didn't want to do, would he?  
  
Sam began circling Gabriel's asshole with the barrel of his gun, which helped immensely in making Dean forget the promise of payback.  
  
It also helped that Gabriel's fingers found Dean's asshole and gently started rubbing over the sensitive skin with a finger that had somehow gotten wet with lube.  
  
The gun barrel was too big to just shove inside Gabriel, but Dean watched as Sam used the thumb of the hand currently holding Gabriel's balls out of the way to stretch open Gabriel's asshole. Sam fucked his thumb in and out of the hole a few times, making Gabriel shiver and groan, his eyes close in obvious pleasure.  
  
Gabriel's eyes opened wide as Sam pushed the gun's barrel inside him. With the front sights on the gun, there wouldn't be any rough fucking going on, but Dean was getting a huge kick out of watching it slowly push inside Gabriel, and by the sounds Gabriel was making, he was enjoying it too.

Dean noted that Sam was careful even though Gabriel could very easily heal himself, which led Dean to believe there was more than just a fuckbuddy relationship between the two. Dean glanced over at Sam's dick, then did a double take when he saw that Sam was grinding on Gabriel's leg.  
  
Dean couldn't figure out what he wanted to watch more, so he watched Gabriel's asshole being filled with a gun and Sam's dick sliding over Gabriel's leg as if he was watching a tennis match. Sam's foreskin was catching on Gabriel's skin since the precome Sam released earlier had dried.  
  
He wanted to touch, to lick at the head of Sam's cock, and in the next moment he wanted to run his finger around the rim of Gabriel's asshole to feel it stretched around the gun.  
  
Dean flinched so hard he bit his tongue as he heard the hammer on the gun click. Even though there were no bullets in the thing, Dean hadn't expected Sam to actually pull the trigger.  
  
The look on Gabriel's face made Dean wish he'd known what Sam was going to do ahead of time so he could've paid Gabriel his full attention. Gabriel's jaw had dropped open, his eyebrows were raised, and his eyes had widened in surprise.  
  
Dean was just about to suggest Gabriel not smite Sam when he glanced down and saw that Gabriel had come all over his own stomach, in fact was still coming as his body shook and one last bit of come dribbled its way out and onto Gabriel's stomach.  
  
Dean felt a thrill of excitement skitter through his body. Gabriel had come without any of them touching his dick.  
  
“Huh,” Gabriel nearly squeaked. “I hadn't realized you were that twisted, Sammy-boy,” Gabriel said, his voice holding an almost reverential tone to it. And though he was obviously shocked, there was a grin spreading across his lips.  
  
Dean flinched again as Gabriel sat up and was on his knees faster than Dean knew Gabriel could move. Gabriel grabbed Sam around the back of his neck, pulled him closer, and smashed their lips together in a violent and hungry kiss.  
  
Looking down at the bed, Dean saw that either the gun had fallen out or Gabriel had pulled it out on his way to his knees. Dean picked it up while watching Sam and Gabriel kiss.  
  
Dean had seen Sam kissing people before, and he'd even tried to get Sam to be more gentle with girls when Sam was a teenager, back off on the biting and damn near consuming the girls, because in his experience, girls liked a slower start than that unless they were really wild or aggressive. Sam would always smile at him in a way that made Dean think maybe Sam could teach him about driving girls wild with biting kisses, as if Dean was missing out on some really awesome experiences.  
  
It appeared, though, that Sam had met his match. Gabriel had both hands on Sam's neck, holding him in place, and there was almost as much biting as there was kissing. They broke apart with Sam letting out a yelp.  
  
Gabriel had bitten Sam's lip, and there was a small bead of blood on Sam's lower lip. Dean wondered if Sam would be pissed, but instead his tongue poked out, swiped over the bite and the blood, and he moaned so deeply it was almost a growl.  
  
Dean almost felt as if he was intruding on an intimate moment, so he leaned over and put the gun back on the bedside table. By the time he settled back on his heels, Sam and Gabriel were looking at him with calculating expressions on their faces.  
  
“Did you know that Gabriel has no refractory period?” Sam asked with a grin.  
  
“Uhm, I didn't, but I do now,” Dean said dumbly.  
  
Sam threw Gabriel down onto his back, and though Dean was surprised, Gabriel looked nothing but excited.  
  
“Get between his legs,” Sam instructed Dean.  
  
Dean crawled down the bed and kneeled between Gabriel's legs. Dean watched as Sam poured some lube onto the fingers of his right hand, then shoved three fingers into Gabriel's ass with no warning. Gabriel's back arched, his eyes squeezing shut, and he let out a guttural moan of pure pleasure.

Dean had to press the heel of his palm down on his dick again to calm himself down. The noises Gabriel was making and his writhing was so erotic that Dean had a strong urge to pull Sam's hand away and just fuck Gabriel hard and fast.  
  
“Push one of your fingers in with mine,” Sam said.  
  
Dean didn't hesitate at all, just shoved his index finger in next to Sam's fingers and started fucking Gabriel's hole along with Sam. Gabriel let out a whimper and thrust his hips up toward Sam and Dean.  
  
“Put in another finger,” Sam said.  
  
Again Dean didn't hesitate. “Oh, fuck, that's hot,” Dean growled as Gabriel's asshole fluttered around their fingers. Dean was so interested in what he was doing to Gabriel and Gabriel's reactions that he'd forgotten his own arousal, couldn't have cared less if he didn't get to come as long as he got to keep doing this.  
  
“One more finger and I'll take out mine,” Sam said.  
  
Dean's mouth was hanging open, and he had a vague concern in the back of his mind that he was drooling, but he couldn't be bothered to care. He pushed in his fourth finger, then held his hand still as Sam pulled his fingers out of Gabriel.  
  
Gabriel felt so warm around him, and with the lack of movement from Dean, Gabriel started thrusting onto Dean's hand in jerky movements.  
  
“Push in further,” Sam said, sounding breathless.  
  
Dean looked to Sam. “I don't want to hurt him,” Dean said.  
  
“He won't let you hurt him. Don't worry,” Sam said, his eyes dark with arousal. “Just keep pushing in and out like you're fucking him, keep him turned on, and shove a little deeper each time.”  
  
Dean looked back down at his hand disappearing into Gabriel's asshole and followed Sam's instructions.  
  
“Oh, fuck, yeah!” Gabriel growled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he could watch what Dean was doing. “You ever fist-fucked anybody, kiddo?” Gabriel asked, trying for snarky and teasing, but failing because of just how turned on he was, how much he was enjoying this.  
  
Dean let out a long groan. “N-no. I've never used more than th-three fingers,” Dean said, stuttering as his brain sluggishly fed him words.  
  
“Go for it, Dean,” Sam said as he started palming his own cock again, the look in his eyes nearly feral. “Fist-fuck him.”  
  
Dean's hands were steady even though he was excited to try this. Years of using weapons in various states of excitement and levels of fear had trained him to have control over his body even when his speech wouldn't cooperate. Sure fingers pressed their way in, his thumb tucking in close against his palm as he pushed.  
  
He couldn't help but be careful. Dean knew Gabriel wouldn't let Dean hurt him, knew he had healing powers and a control over his vessel that Dean could never fully know, but Dean just couldn't be that rough. He'd had rough sex plenty of times, but he'd never thrown his partner's pleasure out the window for his own.  
  
Even in Hell, he'd never used sex as a weapon. It had been used against him in Hell, but Dean had always felt that it was a cop-out no matter what Alastair tried to teach him. Dean felt if he couldn't truly torture someone without resorting to sexual torture, he'd failed miserably. It made him all the more creative in his torture, and it ensured his place as Alastair's favorite, someone to be feared even in a place where torture was commonplace.  
  
So Dean fucked in and out of Gabriel's hole slowly with his right hand while jacking Gabriel off with his left hand. Gabriel didn't seem to mind, and in fact he started keening.  
  
Dean's entire hand finally fit inside Gabriel, Gabriel fitting like a glove all the way to Dean's wrist. Dean sat staring at Gabriel's stretched asshole, ignoring Gabriel's dick to run the index finger of his left hand around the rim.  
  
“Pull your fingers into a fist, but make sure you don't scratch him with your nails. Just go slow,” Sam said.

Dean noticed Sam was resting his hands on Gabriel, left hand on Gabriel's stomach, the right on Gabriel's right thigh, Sam's thumb running back and forth over Gabriel's skin in an intimate touch that warmed Dean's heart.  
  
“Okay, yeah,” Dean said, feeling numb everywhere but his right hand.  
  
He pulled his fingers in tight to his palm inside Gabriel, making a fist and pulling it back toward him to test the range of movement. Gabriel let out a yelp as Dean's fist pulled against the rim of his asshole. Dean's head snapped up so he could see if Gabriel was in pain.  
  
“Fuck me!” Gabriel demanded with an intensity that made Dean shiver.  
  
Dean was relieved. Gabriel was either not feeling any pain or he was too turned on to care. Dean obeyed the command and started up a punching motion that didn't move all that much, but by the noises Gabriel was making, it was grinding on his prostate.  
  
“Don't try to pull your fist all the way out,” Sam said. “Just keep fucking toward his stomach and turn your wrist every once in a while.”  
  
Dean nodded and tried turning his wrist.  
  
“Oh, fucking, fuck!” Gabriel yelled as his arms gave out and he flopped down flat on his back. “More! Fucking more! Fuck me!”  
  
Dean did as he was told, marveling at the filth pouring out of Gabriel's mouth. Dean noticed movement to Gabriel's right and realized Sam had used his own thumb and index finger to form a tight arch over Gabriel's thigh and was fucking it. Any other time Dean would have teased his brother about how much it looked as if he was playing a game of pool with his dick, but it was too fucking hot to tease Sam.  
  
“Harder! Fuck me harder!” Gabriel yelled.  
  
Dean fucked Gabriel even harder, then gasped as Gabriel's asshole clenched down on his wrist hard. Gabriel came screaming and thrashing, painting his own stomach with jizz.  
  
Sam growled as he came, adding his own jizz to Gabriel's stomach, fucking the arch of his fingers and Gabriel's thigh. Dean hadn't seen anybody outside of porn shoot that far before.  
  
Dean almost just jerked himself off, but he was really hoping he could come actually fucking or being fucked, so he held off. He knew Gabriel had no refractory period, but he assumed Sam would be down for the count now.  
  
“That. Was. Awesome!” Gabriel croaked.  
  
Dean couldn't help it. He laughed as he gently straightened his fingers and pulled out of Gabriel. Gabriel moaned and wriggled once Dean's hand was gone, and Dean watched as Gabriel's asshole slowly tightened up again until it looked like Dean had never had a finger up there, much less his entire fist.  
  
“Yeah, that's another perk of Gabriel's powers,” Sam said with a chuckle. “If you fucked him right now, he'd be as tight as a virgin.”  
  
“Damn,” Dean groaned.  
  
Gabriel sat up, looking flushed and very happy. He got to his knees with a very interested look toward Dean's cock. “You've been fucked before, haven't you, Dean?” Gabriel asked, though the tone of his voice suggested he knew the answer.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean said.  
  
“Have you been fucked recently?” Sam asked.  
  
With everything the three of them had already done, Dean had no idea why he blushed, but he did. “No, it's been at least a year since I've been fucked,” Dean replied, his face feeling hot.  
  
“Mmm,” Gabriel moaned as he reached for Dean. “We'll be gentle then. Well, we'll be gentle at first.”  
  
Sam chuckled, then the two of them grabbed Dean, each of them getting a hold of an arm and a leg, and they lifted him up, then flopped him down in the middle of the bed on his back.  
  
“Hey!” Dean yelped. He had to protest manhandling purely on the basis of maintaining his masculinity, but it really just turned him on, and he hoped neither of them saw his dick twitching in response.  
  
Sam handed Gabriel the overly large bottle of lube, and as Gabriel was drizzling the lube on his fingers, Sam leaned down and licked the underside of Dean's cock.

“Ah! Oh, fuck!” Dean nearly screamed. He hadn't expected that, and if Sam hadn't grabbed his balls and given them a squeeze, Dean would have come.  
  
“I think he liked that, Sam. What do you think?” Gabriel asked as he pushed his index finger into Dean's asshole.  
  
“I'd have to agree, Gabe,” Sam said with a lopsided grin.  
  
Dean shivered. He decided Gabriel was damn near an expert on fingerfucking, and Dean spread his legs more.  
  
“Hey, the lube's not cold,” Dean said. “I thought you were gonna get me back for the cold lube.”  
  
Gabriel's chuckle sent another shiver through Dean. “Oh, sweetheart, I never intended to use cold lube to get back at you,” Gabriel drawled, then winked at Dean.  
  
Dean whimpered as Gabriel pushed in a second finger. Again, whimpering in this situation was completely acceptable, Dean told himself. If someone with Gabriel's level of expertise is playing with your asshole, you're totally allowed to whimper.  
  
Sam leaned over again and began sucking on the head of Dean's cock, making Dean hiss and spread his legs even more.  
  
Gabriel must've wanted more room, because he pulled his fingers out, grabbed Dean under his knees, and yanked Dean toward him, then planted Dean's feet on the bed, letting Dean's knees fall to the side and completely opening Dean up to him.  
  
Sam wasn't disturbed or dislodged at all, seemed to have expected Gabriel to do it, and just moved with Dean's body, still sucking on the tip of Dean's cock.  
  
“You like having my fingers in your ass, Dean?” Gabriel asked as he pushed three fingers in this time.  
  
“Mmm,” Dean moaned. As if the physical stimulation wasn't enough, Dean had a weakness for dirty talk, and he had a feeling Gabriel already knew this or he did now that he'd seen Dean's reaction.  
  
“Yeah, you like it. Your cock is so hard it's red, and you're leaking all over the place. Are you going to come for me on just my fingers?” Gabriel asked, clearly having a good time himself.  
  
Dean began pushing down on Gabriel's fingers. He didn't have much room to move in his position, but it felt so good, and he wanted more.  
  
“Hand me the flogger, Sammy,” Gabriel said without missing a beat.  
  
Dean's eyes opened wide. After Hell he had more than a few pain kinks, but he'd never felt comfortable enough to ask someone to hurt him. He didn't trust easily, and pain and bondage required a lot of trust.  
  
He didn't trust himself either. He'd been so jumpy the first few times he'd had sex after Hell. He didn't want to find out if he'd freak and hurt someone if they held him down and hurt him. But he wanted it. He wanted it badly.  
  
“Wait! Gabriel, wait!” Dean yelped, his hands held out in front of him.  
  
The grin was gone from Gabriel's face, a much more serious look taking its place. Dean had never seen this expression on Gabriel's face, and it was almost enough of a shock to make him forget why he'd stopped Gabriel in the first place.  
  
“There's no better person to do this with, Dean,” Gabriel said, and Dean felt as if Gabriel could see every deep, dark secret Dean ever had. “I promise I won't read your mind, but I know why you're freaking out. You can relax because I can read your body's responses and probably even know before you if you're losing it over something I'm doing. And also there's no way you can hurt me, so just let go and have some fun.”  
  
Dean didn't know what to say. He didn't even want to look at Sam's face, didn't want to see the pity or whatever it was Sam was feeling over this. But Gabriel wasn't mocking him. Gabriel was telling him it was okay. Even if Dean did freak out, Gabriel not only wouldn't get hurt, he wouldn't let Dean hurt Sam either.  
  
“You good?” Gabriel asked, waiting for Dean to work it all out in his head.  
  
It wasn't just the reassuring words, as good as they were, but it was the certainty and concern he saw on Gabriel's face, the look in his eyes that convinced Dean it was okay. “Yeah, I'm good,” Dean said, flashing Gabriel a genuine smile.

“Awesome!” Gabriel said with a grin as he waggled his eyebrows. “Hand over the flogger, kid!”  
  
Dean was still watching Gabriel's face, amazed at how much Gabriel's words had soothed him. Gabriel still had three fingers in Dean, and with his left hand he took the flogger from Sam. Once the flogger was in his hand, Dean noticed it was smaller than the one he'd seen used on the DVD in the trunk of his car.  
  
Gabriel must have noticed Dean's puzzled look. “This is a cock flogger,” Gabriel said, holding it up for Dean to see.  
  
The handle was about the width of Gabriel's palm and wrapped with a black leather. The falls were about the same length as the handle and were an eye-catching combination of black and red strips of leather. As Gabriel swished it through the air, Dean saw that the leather was soft enough that the falls moved easily and lay against the back of Gabriel's hand at the end of each swish.  
  
Dean's cock twitched. “Please tell me you've done this before, and that whoever you've used it on actually liked it,” Dean said as he eyed the flogger.  
  
Gabriel chuckled. “Oh, Dean, trust me. You're going to love this! Do you really think Sam would still be sitting here, looking the way he does and all eager, if he didn't enjoy any of what I do to him?”  
  
“Fuck,” Dean groaned as he turned to look up at Sam. “He's used it on you?”  
  
Sam grinned down at him. “It's awesome. Quit being a big baby,” Sam said as he poked Dean in the ribs.  
  
Dean chuckled and turned back to Gabriel, who was holding the end of the flogger's handle between his thumb and index finger, twirling it upside down so that the falls spun out just a bit. He held the flogger over Dean's stomach, spinning it with just enough speed to make it lightly tickle Dean's skin.  
  
Instead of annoying Dean or making him squirm away, he closed his eyes to enjoy the tingly feeling the flogger left behind. He heard the gentle swishing, felt the leather tickling its way over his nipples, down his left side, then down his inner left thigh to his knee.  
  
Dean heard the distinct sound of a hand jerking off a cock, and he sneaked a look at Sam, saw him watching the flogger work its way over Dean's body as he jerked himself off.  
  
“Hey!” Dean yelped when the flogger snapped down on the underside of his cock. He gave Gabriel a sour look. It hadn't hurt that badly, but he still had to complain.  
  
“You aren't paying attention,” Gabriel scolded with a raised eyebrow, then snapped Dean in the balls with the flogger.  
  
Dean hissed from the pain, but his cock seemed to get harder, nearly throbbing he was so turned on. Dean heard Sam moan, but he didn't dare take his eyes off what Gabriel was doing to him.  
  
“Which hurts more, your balls or your cock?” Gabriel asked as if he were merely taking a survey on Dean's preference for Coke versus Pepsi, then flicked the flogger against Dean's cock again.  
  
Dean's breath caught in his throat. He swore his cock was more sensitized than it had ever been. It was hard for him to decide which hurt more because the flogger was causing different types of pain in his cock and balls.  
  
“Cock or balls, Dean?” Gabriel prompted as he flicked Dean's balls again.  
  
“Balls! Fuck, my balls!” Dean said through clenched teeth. His fingers were clenching the sheets beneath him, but he had no desire to ask Gabriel to stop or to try and get away.  
  
Gabriel reached down with his left hand and lifted Dean's balls, flicking Dean's asshole twice in a row, and another whimper made its way out of Dean's throat. There was a wonderful mix of pain, tingling, chills, warmth, and a dull throbbing left behind.  
  
“Stay still for me,” Gabriel commanded.  
  
Dean's body locked down without consciously thinking about it. He was trembling, but the twitching of his hips stopped.

Gabriel wrapped the fingers of his left hand around the base of Dean's sac, then held Dean's balls up as a target. Dean held his breath, knowing what was coming. As Gabriel began flicking his balls with the flogger, Dean held as still as possible. The heat and stinging pain was getting worse, but in a way that created warmth and sent lightning shocks of pleasured pain through his balls to the tip of his cock and into his stomach.  
  
As the pain got worse, Dean stayed still, but he began panting and whimpering. Gabriel stopped flicking and instead let the falls gently graze Dean's balls. Dean shook with a full-body shiver that made his breath stutter.  
  
Dean heard Gabriel and Sam chuckle, but he hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes. He didn't really care to open them because his entire body felt electrified, and he was having a great time just enjoying the sensations.  
  
“I think he liked it,” Gabriel said smugly.  
  
Dean let himself float for a while, enjoying the tingles and little shocks going through his body. By the time he opened his eyes, he was met with hungry looks from Gabriel and Sam.  
  
“Can we fuck you?” Gabriel asked.  
  
“Hell, yes!” Dean said. He'd been hard for so long he wondered if he'd last very long being fucked, but he didn't care.  
  
“At the same time?” Sam asked.  
  
Dean flinched. He hadn't realized that's what Gabriel had meant by “we.” Dean felt panic make its way down his spine as a chill.  
  
“We're not going to hurt you, kiddo,” Gabriel said. “You've enjoyed everything so far, right?”  
  
Dean nodded. “Yeah, it's just neither one of you is all that small, especially Sasquatch over here,” Dean said, gesturing with a toss of his head toward Sam.  
  
“Trust us?” Sam asked, and it really was a question.  
  
Dean thought about it. They hadn't hurt him. Well, they hadn't hurt him in a way he didn't like. He knew his brother loved him. He wasn't as sure of Gabriel. It must have shown on his face because Gabriel put a hand on either side of Dean's head and leaned down to kiss him.  
  
Gabriel pulled back, still close enough for Dean to feel his breath on his face. “All the things I've done to the two of you in the past, it's been because I cared about you, about your future,” Gabriel said softly.  
  
Dean looked into Gabriel's eyes, seeing the sincerity even as close as they were.  
  
Gabriel continued, “I may have had some fun with some of the things I did to you guys, but even when you were stuck in the Tuesday from Hell, I never tortured you. I wouldn't do that. Every time I killed you, it was a quick death, and all of it was meant to keep you guys from a future I knew would be worse than anything I was going to do to you.”  
  
“Well, when you put it that way,” Dean snarked.  
  
“I mean it, Dean,” Gabriel said with more force. “I have enough power I could've done anything I wanted to either of you at any time. I love your brother,” Gabriel said, and Dean heard Sam gasp softly. “You're definitely growing on me too, and I'm not going to do anything to fuck that up.”  
  
“Fine,” Dean said, then stretched to close the distance between them and give Gabriel a quick kiss then smiled, “you've made your point. I'll stop being a whiny bitch.”  
  
Gabriel sat up. “Great! You're going to love this!” Gabriel said with a big smile that lit up his eyes.  
  
“You keep saying that,” Dean accused.  
  
“And have I been wrong?” Gabriel asked as he picked up the lube again.  
  
“No, but that doesn't mean you get to gloat,” Dean grumbled.  
  
Gabriel turned to Sam. “I think that's exactly what it means. I totally have gloating rights, don't I, Sam?”  
  
Sam chuckled. “Totally!” he said as he grabbed Dean's right leg and pulled it up against Sam's side, giving Gabriel more room to work and giving Sam a better view.  
  
Gabriel shoved three fingers in Dean, and Dean let out a grunt at the slight burn. He was still pretty loose from Gabriel fingerfucking him earlier, but not that loose.

In a move that impressed Dean enough to leave his mouth gaping, Sam grabbed him from his underarms and pulled Dean up until he was lounging back on Sam's lap, his legs falling apart on either side of Sam's as he kneeled on the bed and Dean's back resting against Sam's chest. Sam's arms were wrapped around him, one hand resting on Dean's chest and one on Dean's stomach.  
  
Gabriel had moved with Dean's body, never slipping out of Dean's asshole. “Did that turn you on, Deano?” Gabriel said with a knowing smile as he leaned in to bite at Dean's neck.  
  
Dean yelped, his body jerking against Sam's. Dean felt Sam's hard dick between his ass cheeks and legs.  
  
“Do you like the thought of your baby brother manhandling you?” Gabriel asked. “Holding you in position while I stretch your asshole so Sammy and I can fuck you?”  
  
Dean groaned, then shuddered as Sam began shifting his hips just enough that Sam's dick rubbed between his ass cheeks.  
  
Gabriel leaned down, licked a stripe up Sam's dick, then circled Dean's asshole with his tongue.  
  
“Oh, f-fuck! Gabriel, fuck!” Dean moaned. Dean didn't know what to do with his hands, so one hand found its way to Sam's and the other rested on Gabriel's head, not pushing, but just feeling all the movements Gabriel was making to drive Dean crazy with his tongue.  
  
Gabriel sat up. “Ready, big boy?” he asked.  
  
Dean felt Sam bring his knees closer together until they were touching as he kneeled on the bed, then Gabriel spread his legs wide and straddled Sam's legs, which allowed Dean to pretty much sit on both their laps, his legs spread obscenely wide. Dean wished he could see what the three of them looked like.  
  
Gabriel started pushing his cock into Dean, and Dean worked at relaxing his muscles. Gabriel had stretched him well, but the position was a little odd, and Dean had never been fucked this way before.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that's perfect!” Gabriel moaned as he bottomed out inside Dean. “Oh, Sam, I bet you can't wait to get your big cock inside his tight little hole,” Gabriel said as he began thrusting.  
  
Dean moaned, his head falling back against Sam's shoulder. Sam took the opportunity to nibble at Dean's neck and lick his way up to Dean's left ear. Dean was nearly overwhelmed with the sensations. He felt surrounded by Gabriel and Sam. More than surrounded, more than filled, more than fully possessed and something he couldn't name, but he'd decided he really liked whatever this feeling was.  
  
Gabriel began kissing Dean, his tongue thrusting into Dean's mouth, a hungry kiss that felt more like he was being devoured. Dean couldn't tell whose hands were whose, but it seemed like they were everywhere.  
  
Someone was biting on his earlobe, a hand was pulling the hair on his head, another hand was squeezing around the base of his dick to keep him from coming, another was running up and down his left side, and yet another one was pinching his right nipple.  
  
Dean had never felt so helpless, so completely owned and manipulated in a good way. He couldn't move, didn't want to move, and he didn't have to worry about anything. He didn't have to think about pleasing his partner, didn't have to think about what to do, what to say, and he wasn't even coherent enough to worry about what would happen later after they were all done with this, whatever this was.  
  
Dean's heels were brushing the sheet every once in a while, but every other part of his body was being held and touched by Sam and Gabriel.  
  
Without either of them saying anything to each other, Dean felt Sam push him forward, then Gabriel wrapped his arms around Dean in a hug, holding him close against his own chest. Dean's back felt cold without his brother's warm body against it, and it took him a moment to understand what they were doing.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Dean said shakily as he wrapped his arms around Gabriel's neck and leaned his forehead against Gabriel's.

A finger worked its way in next to Gabriel's cock. Dean felt a stretching and a slight burn, but he was so turned on, felt so completely taken care of that he just let them do what they wanted with him.  
  
“You're so tight, Dean,” Sam croaked, voice wrecked by arousal. “Oh, fuck, Gabriel, he's so fucking tight. Wish you could see his hole stretched around your fat cock and my finger.”  
  
Dean shivered with excitement as Sam used his other fingers to trace the rim of his asshole stretched tight around Gabriel. Sam leaned forward and kissed Dean's shoulder.  
  
“Gonna fuck you,” Sam growled in Dean's ear. “Gonna make you feel so good, so full that all you'll be able to think about is us until you can't even think anymore, and then we're gonna make you scream until you're hoarse, until your come is all over Gabriel's stomach.”  
  
“Then,” Gabriel continued, growling nearly as deeply as Sam, “we're gonna come inside you, fill you up with both our loads until you're leaking all over the place, come just spilling out of that fuckable ass of yours.”  
  
Sam pushed in another finger, and Dean whined at the burn, but his body seemed more intent on letting Sam do whatever the hell he wanted instead of fighting off the intrusion, and soon Sam was fucking him with three fingers, then four.  
  
“You ready to have both of our cocks inside you, Deano?” Gabriel asked.  
  
Something incoherent came out of Dean's mouth, and he wasn't even sure what he'd been trying to say, but it certainly wasn't “no.” Dean felt Sam's cock at his entrance and tried not to flinch, pull away.  
  
“Hang onto me, kid,” Gabriel said, and Dean did as he was told.  
  
It felt too big. There was no way it was going to fit. He felt his erection starting to go soft, and he moaned loudly when someone reached between he and Gabriel to play with the head of his cock. It helped, and soon he felt the head of Sam's dick force its way in.  
  
Dean's back arched, and he panted into Gabriel's face. “Hurts. It hurts,” he gasped.  
  
“You're doing great, Dean,” Gabriel said. “Sam's inside you, and he's going to go slow, no reason to rush this. Just relax and let him fuck you. You're doing so well.”  
  
Dean would have punched Gabriel in the face had the situation been different. Instead he was comforted by the words and by how confident Gabriel sounded.  
  
“There you go,” Gabriel said, approval in his tone of voice. “Let Sammy in. You're baby brother's been waiting a long time to fuck your amazing ass. You should see him, Dean. I can barely see the color of his eyes anymore.”  
  
Dean felt his brother's cock push in a little further. Dean squirmed a bit, hoping to get his asshole to open up a bit more, feeling like if he just moved a certain way, it would let Sam in.  
  
“He's so turned on he's biting his lip,” Gabriel continued. “Sam's nostrils are flaring because he's breathing so heavily. He can't tear his eyes away from your asshole, watching his cock disappear into your ass next to mine. Sam's normally a talker in bed, you know. I can't get him to shut up. Between dirty talk and the biting and sucking he does with that mouth of his, it's a wonder I don't gag him. But he's so fucking hot for you that he can't even talk.”  
  
“Oh, fuck, Dean,” Sam moaned so deeply that it sounded as if he'd melted into a puddle of pleasure as he bottomed out in Dean.  
  
“We're all the way inside you, kiddo,” Gabriel said, sounding awed. “Can you feel us filling you up?”  
  
Dean whimpered. “Move,” he begged. “Please, just move, fuck! Fuck me, please, I, fuck!”  
  
Dean felt boneless. He was draped over Gabriel, doing nothing to keep himself up or move in any way. Sam started fucking him, his dick sliding next to Gabriel's and making Dean shiver.  
  
“Come on back, Dean,” Sam said softly as he wrapped his arms around Dean again, and then Dean's back was against Sam's chest.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” Dean yelped as he sat on Sam's cock.

He didn't even know what his hands were doing anymore. They might've fallen off a while back, but he couldn't care less. All he was, all he could think of was how full his ass felt, how hard his cock was throbbing, and that Gabriel and Sam wanted nothing but to make him come screaming their names.  
  
“Fuck, yeah! There!” Dean screamed as Gabriel started fucking him.  
  
Because of the position and the mechanics involved, Sam had stopped fucking Dean, but Dean figured it didn't matter because Gabriel was doing it all for them, and Gabriel's cock was rubbing against Dean's prostate just right.  
  
Sam started whispering in Dean's ear, but Dean couldn't even tell what Sam was saying, and when a hand closed over his cock and started jerking him off, Dean came screaming, just as the guys had planned.  
  
Dean's whole body shook, he squeezed his eyes shut as his back bowed. He grabbed for something, anything to ground him, and one hand found Gabriel's neck, the other Sam's left hand. Dean didn't even care if he was hurting either one of them, he just needed to feel the connection in case he floated away on a haze of pleasure.  
  
As he came down from the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced, he realized that Sam was murmuring against his left shoulder and Gabriel was resting his forehead on Dean's right shoulder.  
  
“Hold still, kid,” Gabriel said with a lazy smile. “I wanna see this.”  
  
Dean let out a squeak as Gabriel pulled out of him, then Sam lifted Dean off his own dick. Sam and Gabriel then each grabbed an arm and a leg and laid him gently down on the bed. He felt them pulling his legs apart again and groaned. His leg muscles were sore enough that he didn't think he'd be able to walk even if the room started on fire.  
  
“Oh, fuck, look at that!” Sam groaned.  
  
Dean hissed as he felt a finger inside him. His asshole felt like it was broken open, and the finger felt so small, but he was so sensitive that it burned. He tried to move away, but his body wasn't doing anything it didn't absolutely have to do.  
  
“The come is still just oozing out of him,” Gabriel said.  
  
Something in the back of Dean's mind said he should be embarrassed that he was leaking jizz all over the place, but he didn't give a shit. He wanted to fall asleep, and the two of them could do whatever the hell they wanted to his leaking asshole.  
  
He snorted when he felt Sam and Gabriel smearing the jizz over his ass and inner thighs. It figured they'd be the kind of guys who'd be into comeplay.  
  
Sam flopped down on Dean's right side, and Gabriel must have thought that looked comfortable, because he did the same thing on Dean's left side.  
  
“You want to know another reason Gabriel's powers are awesome?” Sam asked with a grin as he snuggled up against Dean.  
  
“Mmm,” Dean responded, his eyes closing.  
  
But his eyes quickly opened again as he felt a tingling sensation rush over his body that felt like a cool breeze, only not as annoying. Nothing was leaking out of his ass anymore, and the heavy smell of sex in the room was gone.  
  
“No cleanup,” Sam said as he shoved his face into Dean's neck.  
  
“Awesome,” Dean slurred.  
  
“Less talk, more sleep,” Gabriel grumbled as he got comfortable with his head on Dean's shoulder.  
  
“Angels don't sleep,” Dean mumbled.  
  
“Don't sleep, not can't sleep,” Gabriel grunted. “I like sleeping, so shut up.”  
  
And the three of them passed out tangled up with one another, dreaming of what they could try out next.  
  
The End


End file.
